old_world_gamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Entertainer
"Allow me to regale you with my enchanting rendition of The Seven Dancing Dwarfs." Basic (Core) From acrobats to strongmen, from knife throwers to hypnotists, from dancers to ventriloquists, the Empire is full of Entertainers. Some do it for the roar of the crowd and others for the money. Many become Entertainers just to escape the hard life of the Imperial villager. Entertainers travel frequently, sometimes alone but more often in troupes that perform in villages, towns, and cities. Lucky troupes get continuous bookings, sometimes spending months in the same city. The less fortunate scrape by as they can, always looking for a more appreciative crowd (or a less suspicious watch) over the next hill. The very best Entertainers gain Noble sponsorship and earn undreamed of sums of money performing for the upper crust. Main Profile Secondary Profile Skills: Animal Care or Swim, Charm, Common Knowledge (the Empire), Evaluate or Gossip, Perception, Performer (any two), Speak Language (Reikspiel), Any one of: Animal Training, Blather, Charm Animal, Hypnotism, Ride, Scale Sheer Surface, Sleight of Hand, Ventriloquism Talents: Any two of: Lightning Reflexes, Mimic, Public Speaking, Quick Draw, Sharpshooter, Specialist Weapon Group (Throwing), Trick Riding, Very Strong, Wrestling Trappings: Light Armour (Leather Jerkin), Any one of: Instrument (any one), Trade Tools (Performer), 3 Throwing Knives, 2 Throwing Axes, Any one of: Costume, One Set of Good Craftsmenship Clothes Career Entries Animal Trainer, Herald, Rogue, Thief, Vagabond Career Exits Animal Trainer, Charlatan, Minstrel, Rogue, Thief, Vagabond The Imperial Circuit The Empire is divided into a patchwork of regional entertainment circuits. Each circuit is a well-travelled network of cabarets, taverns and inns, in which the travelling entertainer and troupe can ply their trade. In the more remote regions of the Empire, entertainment circuits tend to mirror existing trade since that’s where the population lies. Urban centres such as Marianburg and Nuln are large enough to support their own internal circuits. The great entertainers know that the backwoods circuits are where the novice performer perfects his craft. While the bright lights of Altdorf may beckon, only the most experienced entertainers have the chops to satisfy a sophisticated and demanding urban audience that has “seen it all.” Following are a few examples of regional entertainment circuits within the Empire. Entries include a description of the major settlements, preferred Performer skill and the predominating method of travel (river or road). North-East Passage The circuit following the north-east passage trade traces the River Talebec between Wolfenburg and Bechafen, with stops in Wurzen and Talebheim. The taciturn inhabitants of the bleak northern lands respond favourably to Performer (Comedian), and sideshow entertainment such as Performer (Acrobat) and Performer (Juggler). The Old Forest Road Turning south from Talebheim, the Old Forest Road is one of the most travelled entertainment circuits in the Empire. The sturdy and solemn folk of the Talebecland interior respond favourably to Performer (Actor) and Performer (Singer), especially if their act features woodland themes or Taal and Rhya. Averland The Averland circuit continues south along the Old Dwarf Road from Wurtbad to Averheim, and on to Grenzstadt. The earthy folk of the rolling Averland plains are famous for their love of tall of tales, and respond favourably to Performer (Storyteller), and musical entertainment such as Performer (Dancer), Performer (Musician) and Performer (Singer). Nuln A short jog west along the River Aver leads to the City-State of Nuln, the cultural centre of the Empire. All performance skills are welcome in Nuln, although the wealthier and more urbane audiences gravitate to the civilised entertainments such as Performer (Actor),and Performer (Poet).